Sentimientos por Ukisamesama
by xburbuja
Summary: Después de la pérdida de un compañero Kakashi e Iruka perciben que sus vidas no serán las mismas
1. Razón X Emoción

Hola a todos! una vez más estoy por acá con otra traducción del fic Sentimentos de Ukisame-sama, es una gran escritora de Brasil y aquí en ff pueden encontrar el fic original. Espero les guste tanto como a mí.

Ya saben los personajes no son míos, la historia tampoco, solo la traducción ;P

.-*.-* .-*.-* .-*.-* .-*.-* .-*.-*

**#1 - Razón X Emoción**

Aquella tarde probablemente todos los Shinobis de Konoha tenían algo que hacer. No es que las obligaciones estuvieran atrasadas o en gran cantidad, pero ninguno de ellos quería tener tiempo para pensar.

Es el "raciocinio" lo que nos diferencia de los otros animales. Es el "pensar" lo que nos coloca en categorías diferentes de cualquier otro ser vivo. Dicen que el conocimiento trae sufrimiento, que el pensamiento hace querer buscar verdades muchas veces dolorosas, dolor del que no debería existir en el mundo de los Shinobis. Las emociones son totalmente indispensables.

Cuando el entrenamiento fue suspendido por el mensajero de Gondaime, Kakashi sabía que había algo mal. Tsunade no habría entorpecido el entrenamiento de Naruto si no fuese por una noticia que no pudiera ser dada en cualquier otro momento.

El anuncio de la muerte de Asuma pareció parar a los tres ninjas en el tiempo. El viento había cesado y por un momento existió solo silencio entre los tres.

El primero en moverse fue Yamato, que llamo la atención de un Naruto completamente estático, como si se hubiera congelado.

-Creo que el entrenamiento por ahora será interrumpido.

Aquella fue la única frase que Kakashi logro decir, desapareciendo enseguida.

La noticia de la muerte del capitán del equipo 10 se había regado y cuando llego la noche, muchos ya sabían lo que había acontecido. Tsunade se reunió con algunos Shinobis para preparar el funeral de Asuma, que sería el día siguiente.

Kakashi participo en la reunión que término muy tarde por la noche, saliendo de la sede de la Hokage cuando las calles estaban vacías. Una brisa serena le golpeaba el rostro, pero él no lo sentía. Hizo el camino hasta su casa, parado en la entrada, corrió el único ojo visible para la figura sentada en las escaleras.

La persona estaba con la cabeza entre los brazos y parecía adormecida. Kakashi no necesito adivinar quien era, conocía muy bien aquella expresión cuando dormitaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Kakashi había dicho algo después de horas de silencio.

Lentamente un par de ojos castaños se abrieron; Iruka pestañeo un par de veces mirando hacia Kakashi, se puso de pie a prisa, un poco avergonzado.

- Kakashi, yo... yo...disculpa acabe dormitando – Iruka estaba de pie en los escalones e intentaba dar una explicación razonable del motivo de estar ahí tan tarde, en la noche; pero acabo callándose al percibir que no había reacción por parte de la persona con quien hablaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Kakashi repitió la pregunta con el mismo tono.

- Estaba preocupado - Iruka desvió los ojos, encarando el simple jardín al lado de las escaleras en las que estaba.

- ¿Preocupado? Ah...

Iruka miro a Kakashi al oír la respuesta del jounin, colocando una expresión seria en el rostro. Sintió la ironía en las palabras del ninja, pero no le rebatió, sabía lo que había pasado y Kakashi tenía todo el derecho de ser irónico en aquel día.

- Es tarde, ve a casa - Kakashi volvió a caminar, pero al pasar al lado de Iruka, sintió el brazo del Chunin tomar su brazo, haciendo que se pararan lado a lado.- Seis meses atrás dijiste que no te preocuparías más por mí, entonces vete a tu casa.

- Vine para saber como estás.

- Bien, vete a tu casa.

Iruka apretó el otro puño, intentando mantenerse calmado con las respuestas llenas de desdén que recibía.

Kakashi a su vez mantenía los ojos en la entrada de su casa, esperando que Iruka se fuera cuanto antes, no le gustaba el rumbo que aquella conversación estaba tomando.

- No me entiendes... - Iruka soltó el brazo de Kakashi, descendiendo los escalones.

- ¿qué? Vienes piadosamente para saber como estoy después de seis meses, ¿solamente por que Asuma murió? – Kakashi se mantenía de espaldas, inmóvil, su voz sonaba pesada – no necesito tu pena, Iruka-sensei.

- ¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?

Iruka se giro furiosamente en dirección a Kakashi. Su voz estaba más alta y se había dejado exaltar, sin conseguir mantener la seriedad. Siempre fue así, durante todos esos años de relación, Iruka siempre fue el lado más emocional, se dejaba llevar por la situación, no conseguía encerrar sus sentimientos, generalmente los dejaba visibles hasta en su fisionomía, denunciando lo que sentía de una forma increíblemente inocente.

Con Kakashi en especial, cuando discutían siempre era el primero en perder el control, cuando él otro mantenía la misma pose, como si fuera al show de Iruka como invitado, inmune, intocable por cualquier sentimiento. En aquel momento no había sido diferente.

Kakashi giro la mitad del rostro, lo suficiente para que Iruka lo mirara, haciendo que el Chunin diera un paso atrás, callándose.

- Vete - Kakashi a pesar de no mostrar el rosto, tenia una expresión increíblemente seria, fácilmente vista por la manera en como miraba al ninja de enfrente.

- No eres el único en sentir la muerte de Sarutobi - la voz de Iruka sonaba más seria y encaraba a Kakashi de la misma forma que el jounin lo encaraba.

- No estamos hablando de Asuma.

- Yo si.

Iruka mal tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos, cuando sintió la respiración de Kakashi próxima a su rosto, mientras el jounin lo tomaba de la ropa, mirándolo con el único ojo visible.

- Dije que te fueras, no quiero sacarte de aquí.

- Solo vine por que estaba preocupado - Iruka hablaba con los dientes cerrados.

- Busca a otro para consolar.

Con un movimiento rápido, Kakashi empujo a Iruka, que camino tres pasos hacia atrás, mirando feo al ninja. Tenia ganas de pelear de nuevo con Kakashi, pero sabía bien que aquel no era el momento más oportuno para eso.

- Cuando quieras conversar...

- ... serás la última persona a quien voy a recurrir - Kakashi lo miraba serio, y su respuesta hizo que Iruka abriera los ojos llenos de sorpresa.- Como dijiste, tus últimas palabras fueron exactamente "de ahora en adelante soy un Chunin de Konoha y tú eres un Jounin, nuestra relación es solo profesional", ¿No es cierto? Entonces discúlpame, no hablo con colegas del trabajo.

- Eres siempre un egoísta - Iruka aparto los ojos, sintiendo que nuevamente estaba dejando llevarse por el momento. Sintió el pecho apretado al escuchar claramente las palabras que había dicho meses atrás.

Kakashi lo miro por un momento, levantando lentamente la mano hacia el rostro. Lentamente se quito la banda que cubría el Sharingan, se quito enseguida la mascara que cubría su rostro, sorprendiendo aún más a Iruka. Los únicos momentos en que Kakashi se quitaba la mascara era cuando estaban juntos en la intimidad, pero eso era un pasado que probablemente los dos no querían recordar.

-Voy a dejas las cosas muy claras, Iruka-sensei – Kakashi hablaba sin mascara, manteniendo el mismo rostro sin expresión – lo que piensas respecto a mi no importa, agradezco que hayas venido con tu preocupación, pero guárdala para otra persona, quiero que te vayas por que no tenemos más asuntos que tratar. Si hay algo que quieres decirme, mañana estaré entrenando con Naruto en el lugar de siempre, pero solo si fuera estrictamente relacionado con el trabajo. Disculpa si rompo tus expectativas, pero ya no significas nada más para mí.

Cubrió nuevamente su rostro con la mascara, dio media vuelta y siguiendo en dirección a la entrada de la casa, abrió la puerta y la cerró.

Iruka permaneció inmóvil por algunos minutos que parecieron horas, moviéndose solamente cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer y en el lugar en donde estaba se formaba un largo y profundo charco. Con pequeños pasos, dejo la entrada de la casa de Kakashi, andando a pie hasta su propia casa, sin saber si el agua que escurría de su rostro era solo lluvia o estaba mesclada con sus lágrimas.


	2. Orgullo X Lujuria

Bueno, pues aquí el segundo capitulo de esta gran historia "Sentimentos" de Ukisame sama. Como ya comente está historia es de ella y yo solo hago la traducción del portugués, esperando que les guste.

**#2 - Orgullo x Lujuria**

El funeral de Asuma había sido triste y melancólico. La mayor parte de los ninjas que estaban en Konoha habían comparecido, y nadie dejo de notar la tristeza de Kurenai durante todo el evento.

Iruka estaba en uno de los extremos, en frente del grupo de los Jounins, manteniendo los ojos fijos en un punto específico para no mirar al frente, donde estaba Kakashi. No había cerrado los ojos en aquella noche y solo tomo un baño rápido antes de salir de casa, comenzando a sentirse cansado.

Después del funeral las actividades continuaron, ya que la situación no les permitía el lujo de tomar el día libre; excepto para los miembros del equipo 10.

Sakura seguía al lado de Naruto, que tenía los ojos serios y seguía callado desde el comienzo de la mañana.

- Hey, Naruto, podemos comer todos juntos si quieres.

- Puede ser - Naruto se giro de lado y miró a Iruka, que estaba absorto de la conversación de los dos.- Iruka-sensei, nos vamos al I...

Iruka respondió rápido que no podría ir, pues tenía una serie de pergaminos de misiones que deberían ser entregados al final del día a Tsunade. Se apresuro a irse de ahí, no compartiría el mismo techo con Kakashi, no después de lo que ocurriera la noche anterior.

Y con este pensamiento en mente, Iruka permaneció alejado de cualquier cosa que involucrará a Kakashi en los días que siguieron. Procuraba ausentarse de la sala cuando él aparecía, respondía apenas lo que era necesario y delegaba a los otros ninjas que repasaran la información para el jounin, todo lo que fuera necesario hacer para mantenerse lejos de él lo haría.

-¡Gracias por tu duro trabajo! -Shizune dio una media sonrisa, despidiéndose de Iruka, que salía de la sala con un gesto.

Aquel día había sido increíblemente tranquilo.

Iruka había dado clases a los nuevos genins, después paso la tarde haciendo y rehaciendo los informes, divirtiéndose con Shizune y otros ninjas. Todo parecía estar retomando el curso, como si todo lo que necesitaba haber hecho era dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso natural.

Pero toda aquella seguridad y paz pareció evaporase cuando Iruka percibió que Kakashi venia del otro lado del corredor y que los dos acabarían cruzándose en algún momento. Ambos siguieron caminando, y cuando pasaron lado a lado, Iruka sintió que el estomago se le hundía y toda su autoconfianza se iba, percibiendo que Kakashi conseguía estremecer todo su ser.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

La voz de Kakashi entro en los oídos de Iruka de tal forma, que el Chuunin paro de andar, sintiendo que las rodillas le vacilaban. Giro la cabeza un poco y vio que Kakashi también se había parado y se mantenía de lado, un poco distante, que hasta parecía que la voz venia de lejos.

-¡Cl..Claro! - Iruka se giró y coloco una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

- Te extraño

Kakashi se había girado y dicho directamente a Iruka, con los mismos ojos serios de la noche anterior. El Chunin recibió aquellas palabras con mucha sorpresa, no consiguió esconder los ojos abiertos. Sus labios se entreabrieron y dio una risa tímida, ladeando la cabeza, levantando los ojos para Kakashi mientras sonreía.

- Disculpa sensei, pero solo trato asuntos estrictamente profesionales.

La sonrisa de Iruka era amarga, así como el gusto de aquellas palabras, que habían salido dejando ese sabor en su boca. Con una pequeña reverencia, se giro y volvió a caminar, sintiendo que las piernas le vacilaban, sin saber como había conseguido girar el corredor, pero sin conseguir caminar más, corriendo en dirección del baño.

Entro, abrió una de las llaves, mojando levemente su mano en agua fría pasando la mano por la nuca, mientras respiraba profundo.

- ¡No es muy educado irse sin dejar que la otra persona se despida, sensei!

Iruka soltó un grito bajo al sentir la voz tan próxima, pero fue acallado rápidamente por la mano de Kakashi que cubrió la boca del chuunin, girándolo y soltándolo, recostándolo contra la pared, mientras que debajo de la mascara parecía sonreír.

- No... grites. - Kakashi soltó lentamente la mano de la boca de Iruka, que lo miraba con una expresión seria.

- Déjame ir... - Iruka hacia mención de irse, pero Kakashi puso la otra mano en la pared, haciendo que Iruka quedara entre sus brazos. - ¿Qué quieres? Ya te dije, si no tiene que ver con Konoha no quiero saber.

- ¿Por qué estás tan exaltado? Yo solo quiero conversar – Kakashi arrastraba las palabras, haciendo el juego de victima que Iruka conocía bien, pero que no funcionaría más.

Iruka no respondió, apenas desvió los ojos, sintiendo sonrojar su rostro. Toda la confianza que había ganado en los últimos días simplemente se había escurrido por sus dedos y ahí, en aquella situación, él se volvería el mismo Iruka que siempre acababa sumiso a las voluntades de Kakashi. Intento recordar aquella noche y acordarse de todos los absurdos que había escuchado, como si los recuerdos ruines fueran a dejarlo indiferente a las tentativas de Kakashi de persuadirlo ya sea para lo que tuviera en mente.

- Te extraño. - Kakashi repitió la frase, manteniendo el ojo en la dirección de un Iruka que encaraba el piso.

- Ya oí, pero no puedo decir lo mismo. - Iruka coloco las manos al lado del cuerpo, respondiendo sin mirarlo.

- Estaba irritado, me abandonaste... – Kakashi bajo el rostro, apoyándolo en el hombro de Iruka, que giro el rostro para el lado opuesto.

- Es una de las primeras reglas, los shinobis no tienen sentimientos.

- Eres un shinobi y tienes los tuyos - Kakashi lentamente llevo la mano para la mascara, bajándola lo suficiente para dejar su boca a la vista. – y yo se que me extrañaste también – pegando los labios levemente en el cuello del Chuunin.

Iruka cerro los ojos al sentir al sentir el primer beso en su cuello, sintiendo que el cuerpo le temblaba conforme Kakashi se aproximaba. Habían pasado cerca de seis meses separados por decisión del propio Iruka, pero no podía negar que sentía la falta de Kakashi, de su ironía, de su indiferencia y de los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Kakashi se había vuelto parte de su vida, pero las cosas ya no eran como antes e Iruka necesitaba dejar eso bien claro.

- N..No.. No! - Iruka empujo a Kakashi con fuerza, haciendo al jounin dar un paso hacia atrás, colocando las palmas de las manos en los labios.

- No necesitas esconder tu rostro, yo lo conozco mejor que nadie - Iruka lo miro y su voz estaba firme - Disculpa, pero no puedo seguir con esto. No puedes lastimarme y después aparecer como si nada hubiera pasado esperando que te disculpe, así no funcionan las cosas, al menos no para mí.

- Iruka...

- Aún no termino, por favor – los ojos de Iruka miraban al único ojo visible de Kakashi, lo que hizo que el chuunin llevará la mano hasta la banda, levantándola, haciendo que los dos ojos de Kakashi lo miraran.- Sentí tu ausencia todos los días y aún la siento, pero el motivo que me tiene alejado de ti fue exactamente ese, no puedo vivir contigo maltratandome y tratándome como si no fuera más que un entretenimiento que buscar y descartar cuando quieras. – la voz de Iruka sonaba firme y ni el mismo acreditaba que decía tales palabras.- Estabas herido aquel día, yo esta herido, pero cuando dijiste que yo no significaba nada más para ti… Kakashi, por más que yo estuviese en pedazos no consigo… ni al menos en pesar en decir tal cosa.

La voz de Iruka se volvió un sollozo, pero el Chunnin callo, manteniendo la mirada en Kakashi

- Disculpa, pero no puedo seguir más con esto.

El Chuunin se aparto y salió del baño a las prisas, saliendo de la sede de Konoha sin mirar hacia atrás

Kakashi permaneció en el baño apenas el tiempo de recolocar la mascara y ajustar la banda, encontrando a Yamato así que había salido.

- Kakashi sensei... – Yamato hizo una reverencia con la cabeza que Kakashi retribuyo.

- ¿Y Naruto?

- Está allá abajo, él dice que no pretende regresar a casa a dormir, vine solamente para el informe diario de la Gondaime, volvemos al bosque.

Kakashi se despidió de Yamato y descendió lentamente, encontrando a un Naruto increíblemente activo, dispuesto a una noche más de entrenamiento arduo.

- Encontré a Iruka-sensei cuando llegue, él estaba de salida. – Naruto andaba y hablaba animado.- Me gustaría que él asistiera a uno de los entrenamientos con nosotros, estaría sorprendido en ver como estoy avanzando, ¿No crees? Ka..Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi lo miro y apenas sonrió, oyendo a Naruto comentar todo el camino entero sobre Iruka.

.-*.-*.-* .-*.-* .-*.-* .-*.-* .-*.-* .-*.-* .-*.-* .-*.-* .-*.-* .-*.-* .-*.-* .-*.-*

Pues hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de los 4 que componen la historia completa, si quieren adelantarse al final, este se encuentra en la sección en portugués.

Agradezco a todos por acompañar el fic (veo las estadísticas jajajaja) pero les agradecería más si dejaran al menos un rvw ;P

Muchas gracias a Sunsanjian a Saning81 y mp Rago por sus comentarios. No se preocupen, terminaré la historia, considero una gran falta de respeto a la autora no hacerlo una vez que me ha dado el permiso para hacerlo.


	3. Mis sentimienos X Tus sentimientos

Ya saben la historia es de Ukisame- Sama; "Sentimentos" y Naruto es de **Masashi Kishimoto**

**#3 – Mis sentimientos x Tus sentimientos**

Cuatro misiones de rango D, dos de rango C…

-¿Escuchaste? Dicen que algunos ninjas quieren vengar la muerte de Sarutobi…

-Ninguna misión de rango B o A…

-Es una locura, estamos hablando de Akatsuki….

-Oops, una misión de rango A…

-Te digo, la fuente que me pasó la información es confiable, algunos jounins planean ir atrás de aquellos que mataron a Sarutobi…

Era inútil.

Iruka había leído y releído cuatro veces los mismos informes sin conseguir poner atención a ninguno de ellos. La platica que venia de los dos chuunins a su lado había cortado la línea de su pensamiento, y su atención en el trabajo lo consumía completamente, conforme una sensación ruin comenzaba a formarse en su pecho.

Era Kakashi, solo podía ser Kakashi.

_No tengo nada que ver con eso, él puede hacer lo que quiera._

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Iruka cuando la plática había comenzado. Aquella conclusión era típica, pero conforme el oía el resto de la platica, la indiferencia que sentía se marchaba poco a poco, hasta que el chuunin empezó a preocuparse, de manera que todos sus pensamientos estaban a penas enfocados en la idea de que Kakashi salía de Konoha para enfrentarse a Akatsuki, lo que era definitivamente un suicidio.

_Es un hombre mayor, uno de los mejores jounin de Konoha, sabe muy bien hasta donde puede o cual es el limite de su fuerza_

Pero, de la misma forma en que Kakashi era un "hombre mayor", Iruka sabia bien que con la muerte de Asuma, la idea de salir en busca de sus asesinos probablemente habito en la mente del jounin, al igual que la responsabilidad que un ninja tiene de saber separar las "emociones" de las "misiones".

_Kakashi no haría ninguna locura…. El es sensato y…_

-Con permiso…

Los reportes como las misiones se habían quedado desperdigados en cima de la mesa, y la solicitud de permiso de Iruka había sido dicha con prisa, cuando el mismo se levanto dejando la sala en pocos minutos

_Rápido, rápido, rápido... ¡este corredor no termina nunca!_

El largo corredor que llevaba a las escaleras de la terraza parecía interminable, y no siendo del estilo de Iruka el quebrar las reglas de Tsunade, "no separase de las instalaciones de la sede si no fuera estrictamente necesario", el chuunin se vio cortando camino al saltar de la ventana para el piso de encima y así sucesivamente hasta la terraza.

La idea original de Iruka era subir al punto más alto de la sede donde tendría una visión amplia de Konoha. De allí podría parar a pensar, lejos de los chismes y comentarios de los demás chuunins. Quería un lugar para poner en orden sus pensamientos y poder reflexionar fríamente en una manera de descubrir si lo que había oído era apenas un chismerío o si había en el fondo algo de verdad en aquello, además del hecho de saber si Kakashi estaba envuelto en eso o no.

Al llegar a la terraza, la figura recostada en la valla al fondo lo hizo retroceder, colocando uno de los pies atrás, olvidándose que estaba en la punta de la terraza y que no había apoyo. Sus sentidos y buen sentido habían desaparecido completamente al ver a Kakashi ahí, regresando cuando el sentía a penas el aire debajo de sus pies.

Seria una gran caída.

Al perder el equilibrio, Iruka habría caído en la entrada de la sede, lo que llevaría al chuunin directo al hospital, donde pasaría algunos días a base de sopas y remedios. Su sorpresa al ver a Kakashi fue tan grande, que él no podía pensar que el jounin no lo dejaría caer realmente, pero en aquellas circunstancias Iruka no estaba pensando claramente. Su caída había sido evitada por Kakashi como era de esperarse, que lo había tomado en cuanto percibió el paso en falso de Iruka, empujándolo para la terraza por la cintura.

- Por todos os Hokages, ¡estás bien!

La reacción de Iruka no fue la que Kakashi esperaba, principalmente cuando el chuunin paso los brazos envolviendo su cuello, abrazándolo fuerte mientras estaba de puntillas. Lentamente, Kakashi pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Iruka, retribuyendo el abrazo mientras hundía su rostro en su hombro. No sabia por que motivo el ninja estaba tan cariñoso, pero aquellos brazos ansiaban los brazos de Iruka desde hacia tantos meses que Kakashi no perdería la oportunidad de sentirlos próximos nuevamente.

El abrazo duro hasta que la razón regreso a la mente de Iruka, que al volver a si, aparto a Kakashi con un empujón directo, mirando al suelo con el rostro rojo.

-Pero estaba tan bien, Iruka-sensei...

- Vamos a volver a lo estábamos haciendo- Kakashi dio un paso hacia al frente, pero Iruka dirigió una mirada seria para él. – OK, Ok no lo hacemos, pero… - riendo sin gracia.

- Gracias…p-por salvarme – Iruka decía lentamente, desviando los ojos de Kakashi la mayor parte de las palabras.

-No necesitas agradecerme.- el tono de voz del jounin había cambiado y sus manos fueron hacia los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Iruka lo miro y bajo los ojos enseguida. Sabia que no había fuente más confiable para descubrir la verdad que aquella que estaba enfrente, todo lo que necesitaba era preguntarle y todas las preguntas serian resueltas, y él podría volver al trabajo que había dejado encima de su mesa. Mientras tanto, su historia de conversaciones con Kakashi le había enseñado que el jounin podría lastimarlo con apenas una frase, e Iruka no estaba completamente recuperado de la última plática que habían tenido, no sabía con certeza si podría soportar un desprecio de Kakashi.

-Necesitamos platicar… - la iniciativa de Iruka no sorprendió a Kakashi.

- Hum...

- … Es sobre la villa - la mente de Iruka pensaba rápido y él apenas consiguió pensar en usar el pretexto de su cargo para obtener tal información. Completamente vergonzoso, tenía que reconocerlo.

- Hum...

- Sobre los rumores que escuche...

- Todos verdaderos, no-oficialmente hablando claro - Kakashi respondió de pronto - Mañana me juntaré al equipo #10 y partiremos en busca de los miembros de Akatsuki. 

- ¿Estás loco?

- ¿Loco? Valla Iruka-sensei…- el jounin ladeo la cabeza y sonrió- ya me llamaste de varias maneras, pero nunca loco – sonriendo al final, con la misma voz juguetona de siempre.

-Kakashi no estoy jugando – Iruka resoplaba y apretaba los puños, sin creer que el ninja no tomaba nada en serio hasta en esta situación.

-Yo tampoco – Kakashi retiro las manos de los bolsillos, haciendo un gesto como si pidiera paciencia a Iruka.

Iruka resoplo una, dos, tres veces hasta colocar la mano en la frente, sintiéndose completamente idiota por pensar que Kakashi tomaría en serio su preocupación. El jounin siempre hacia lo que quería, de la manera en como quería y en aquellas condiciones Iruka no tenia derecho alguno de pedir explicaciones o hasta de pedir que no fuera.

-Haz lo que quieras – el chuunin suspiro comenzando a caminar por la terraza. Aun sin derecho alguno, él sentía que necesitaba decir lo que pasaba por su mente y principalmente por su corazón.- pero creo que estas cometiendo suicidio, estamos hablando de Akatsuki no de ninjas comunes. Tienes tus obligaciones con la villa, con la Godaime y con Naruto… además, lo estás entrenando, ¿no es cierto? ¿Cómo vas a abandonar así a tu alumno? No tienes sentido de responsabilidad, nuca lo tuviste, esa es la cosa que más me irrita de ti, digo… que me irritaba, por que ahora no me importa más… ¿me estás escuchando?

Las palabras salieron una tras otra, con varias pausas que el chuunin necesito para mantener la voz firme, intentando oírse a si mismo y no a los latidos de su corazón. Había llegado tan lejos que quedo atrás de Kakashi cuando percibió que no había sido interrumpido. Pasando los dedos por la valla, Iruka sonrío mientras balanceaba la cabeza, sintiendo extremadamente patético.

_Él se debió de haber ido cuando empecé a hablar..._

¿Ya terminaste, Iruka-sensei?

La voz de Kakashi estaba tan cerca, que Iruka podía sentir su respiración cerca de su cuello, lo que lo hizo temblar. Kakashi no lo había dejado hablando solo.

-Mírame…- pidió el jounin, con la mano aún en la mascara que acababa de bajar – Iruka mírame…- colocando la mano en el hombro del chuunin, que se giro lentamente, recostando el cuerpo en la valla.- no estoy yendo tras Akatsuki de manera irresponsable, yo me comprometí a hacer esto como un ninja de Konoha, es mi trabajo, así como sería el trabajo de cualquier otro, hasta el tuyo. El entrenamiento de Naruto estará a cargo de Yamato; entonces, no estoy huyendo de mi trabajo como profesor, estoy dejando a tu alumno predilecto en perfectas manos… Por favor no me interrumpas- Kakashi llevo el dedo índice a sus labios cuando Iruka abrió la boca – no digas que no te importa más, por que si a ti no te importa, ¿a quien si? Por primera vez tuve miedo de aceptar una misión; no por que fuera estúpidamente peligrosa, fue por ti… entonces si importa, por que yo _necesito _que estés esperando mi regreso.

Cuando Kakashi termino de hablar, una sonrisa broto se sus labios e Iruka sabia que habría caído de la terraza nuevamente si no fuera por la valla de acero apoyada en su espalda. Cada palabra que había escuchado lo había hecho sentir calmado y agradecido, como un abrazo fuerte en un día de invierno. La sonrisa de Kakashi lo había hecho sonrojarse y desviar los ojos tímidos, sonriendo de lado sin darse cuenta.

-No estaría aquí si no me importaras – Iruka hablo bajo, sin tener certeza de si ya podía hablar.

-Después de todo lo que dije, estás aquí y es la mayor prueba de eso.

-Es verdad dices muchas cosas…- Iruka irguió el rostro serio, recordando la manera en como había sido tratado cuando fue a la casa de Kakashi.

-Discúlpame, ¿si? No hablaba en serio, me dejaste realmente irritado, Iruka-sensei…

-¿Yo? – Y los ojos del chuunin se abrieron – no hice nada, yo solo fui a ver como estabas y tu me corriste de tu casa.

-No necesitaba tus palabras Iruka… - Kakashi había dado un paso al frente, manteniendo la misma sonrisa en los labios mientras hablaba – yo te necesitaba a ti, como te necesite todo este tiempo.

-Yo estaba aquí… como siempre - la voz de Iruka vacilaba conforme Kakashi se iba acercando.

-No, no estabas… no te vi cuando me levantaba en la mañana, no te oí tararear mientras preparabas el almuerzo, no sentí tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello todas las noches…

-¡Kakashi! – Iruka abrió los ojos y lo miro censurándolo, llevando la mano a la boca visiblemente avergonzado por la última parte.

- Continuas avergonzado…- una risa baja escapo de los labios de Kakashi, dejando a un Iruka aún mas incomodo.

-Yo-yo necesitaba de ese tiempo... – las palabras del chuunin salieron quedas, como si alguien los pudiera escuchar ahí.

-No, no lo necesitabas – Kakashi había parado de reír, apoyando un brazo en el enrejado al lado de la cabeza de Iruka- huiste de mi cuando percibiste que no estaba jugando, que lo que sentía por ti era verdadero, te asustaste con la posibilidad de que lo que sentías era reciproco.

-No, no hui… - la voz de Iruka salió trémula.

-No tienes a donde huir ahora, quiero que me esperes mientras vuelvo de esta misión, por que _necesito_ que me esperes…

- Kak-kashi yo...  
>- ¿De que tienes miedo, Iruka?<br>- ... de que me dejes aquí.

El silencio que vino de Kakashi al oír la respuesta de Iruka, dejo al chuunin extremadamente angustiado. Iruka no pretendía ser _tan _sincero con Kakashi, aquello era lo que él guardaba para si mismo, el mayor miedo que sentía era que el jounin no volviera de sus misiones y que Iruka acabara esperando toda la vida por su regreso. Abrir su corazón de esa manera lo dejaba totalmente desarmado, pero después de la muerte de Asuma él había cuestionado sus sentimientos y sus motivos, percibiendo que Kakashi podría haber muerto en esos últimos seis meses que pasaron separados, y no podría haber hecho absolutamente nada.

-¿Vas a esperar mi regreso? – dijo Kakashi después de algunos segundos de silencio.

-¿Tengo otra opción?

-Ninguna que me agrade tanto…

-Entonces estaré esperando a que regreses.

-Entonces… ¿estamos juntos de nuevo? – Kakashi iba aproximándose al chuunin, colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-No me trates como una chiquilla – Iruka lo miro feo, percibiendo que la distancia entre los dos había desaparecido.

Kakashi aun dijo una o dos cosas que dejaron a Iruka muy avergonzado, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar, perdiéndose completamente cuando Kakashi lo había besado. El chuunin acabo entregándose al momento, percibiendo que había sentido la falta de aquellos labios y de todas las cosas (¡hasta de las impropias!) que Kakashi había dicho.

Fue un largo e intenso beso, que solo término por que Iruka intentaba apartar los labios de Kakashi que habían descendido a su cuello, haciendo que abriera los ojos y recordara en donde estaban.

-No hay nadie aquí…- Kakashi intentaba que Iruka dejará de moverse, continuando besando su cuello.

-Ese no es el punto – Iruka empujaba a Kakashi, hasta que consiguió que lo soltará.

-Pero me voy mañana, tenemos que aprovechar cada segundo, Iruka-sensei…

-Podemos vernos en la noche… aquí es _tu y mi _ lugar de trabajo, ten un poco más de respeto.

-Ooooh, ¿me estás invitando a ir a tu casa, Iruka-sensei…? – los ojos de Kakashi brillaron al oír la invitación.

-Y-yo no dije eso… estás poniendo palabras en mi boca – el chuunin se atragantaba con lo que decía, sintiendo como se sonrojaba mientras hablaba.

- No puedo, rechazar este tipo de invitación…

-¡No fue una invitación!

-No te preocupes, yo llevo la cena – Kakashi rápidamente coloco su máscara sobre el rostro y sonrío, desapareciendo en seguida.

Iruka suspiro y se pego con la palma de la mano en la frente percibiendo que se había dejado llevar nuevamente por el encanto de Kakashi. Mientras tanto, esta vez no pretendía maldecir ni estar malhumorado todo el día, escogiendo apenas dar una sonrisa tímida al pensar en las cosas que había oído, que le hacían sentir nuevamente bien.

_Y yo no canto mientras cocino… _- dijo para si mismo, mientras hacia el camino de regreso para su mesa de trabajo y sus reportes.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-* .-*.-*.-*.-*.-* .-*.-*.-*.-*.-* .-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Bueno pues hasta aquí el capitulo 3. Perdón por los horrores de ortografía (gracias por comentarme Shiga, espero no haber dejado muchos!), he cambiado los primeros dos capítulos para que fueran más claros, perdón pero después de releerlos a una le parece que están bien por que ya sabes que quiere decir.

Espero que les guste la historia de Ukisame-sama y nos lo dejen saber ;P


	4. Nuestros sentimientos

**Aviso: **Contiene LEMON

**# 4 Epílogo –(Nuestros sentimientos)**

Iruka no entendía porque estaba tan nervioso. Había regresado de la sede de la Villa a su casa y comenzado una verdadera faena. No era que el piso necesitaba ser encerado dos veces seguidas, o que los muebles de la casa estuvieran en un lugar equivocado.

Esa inquietud había comenzado cuando el chunin se sentó en su silla después de regresar de la plática con Kakashi. Estaba más distraído que antes, y una serie de pensamientos comenzaban a poblar su mente. Hacía casi un semestre que estaban separados, y la idea de recibir nuevamente a Kakashi en su casa era reconfortante, pero al mismo tiempo vergonzoso.

La ansiedad comenzó a aumentar cuando el sol se puso e Iruka percibió que no había más cosas en su casa que él pudiera limpiar o cambiar de lugar.

El sonido de los golpes en la puerta lo hicieron abrir los ojos, pasándolos por la sala a fin de comprobar que todo estaba arreglado.

-¡Yo!

Kakashi entro en cuanto Iruka abrió la puerta, entregando al chunin las dos bolsas que tenía en las manos, mientras se quitaba las sandalias ninja.

-¡Ohh, que arreglado! – Kakashi miraba a la sala sorprendido.

- Idea tuya…

Iruka estaba de espaldas avergonzado, colocando las bolsas sobre la mesa de centro. Mientras preparaba la cena, sintió cuando Kakashi se sentó atrás de él ya sin la máscara y la banda que cubría su ojo izquierdo, abrazándolo. El chunin no percibió una media sonrisa brotando de sus labios, al recordar nostálgico que Kakashi siempre hacia eso cuando el arreglaba la mesa. No reprobó la actitud, inclinando un poco la cabeza, entregando el hashi para el jounin con la misma media sonrisa.

Kakashi cambio de posición, moviéndose para un lado de Iruka, bajando la máscara y mostrando una larga sonrisa.

-¡Gracias por la comida!

Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo, e Iruka no podía dejar de comentar que la comida estaba deliciosa, especialmente la croqueta de camarón.

La cena paso tranquila, Kakashi necesito decirle a Iruka lo que ya había dicho antes, a pedido del jounin que aún argumentaba si era realmente una buena idea ir tras de Akatzuki.

Mientras más oía Iruka sobre el plan, más pesado se encontraba su corazón y más aumentaba el nivel de su preocupación. En varios momentos él se encontró pasando una mano en la nuca, demostrando claramente que no aprobaba aquello. Ni cuando la botella de sake estaba a la mitad, los temores del chunin parecían cesar, por el contrario, con apenas un vaso él había perdido la pena, gritando a pleno pulmón que Kakashi tenía la obligación de volver vivo de la misión.

- ¡Me oíste, si realmente vas en esa misión idiota quedas enterado que debes volver entero!

-Iruka se había levantado y caminaba en dirección al cuarto mientras hablaba. La temperatura había disminuido y aunque Kakashi no había dicho nada, era una cuestión de tiempo hasta que el jounin empezará a reclamar del frío. Aun es muy pronto para usar el kotatsu – pensaba mientras escogía un cobertor.

Kakashi había dejado que Iruka expresará sus frustraciones sin al menos abrir la boca. Mantenía media sonrisa en los labios, divirtiéndose por dentro de la pose del chunin mientras hablaba, como si fuera más una orden que una petición.

En realidad Kakashi no osaría negar cualquier orden o pedido que viniera de Iruka, era tan su felicidad por poder estar nuevamente haciendo una comida en la casa de aquel que se volvió tan preciso para él. La manera en como el moreno hablaba y gesticulaba, nublaba los sentidos de Kakashi, hasta que no podía más que sólo observar. Cuando Iruka se levanto y camino en dirección del cuarto, el jounin se levanto enseguida oyendo los reclamos sobre volver vivo a la villa sin pestañar.

-Me estás oyendo… será mejor que no esté hablando sólo…

Iruka corrió la puerta del armario para cerrarlo, girándose con un cobertor en las manos, cuando sus palabras simplemente murieron en su boca. Kakashi estaba parado en la entrada del cuarto sin camisa, desabotonándose el pantalón, parando a penas al notar la mirada de Iruka.

Aquella escena dejo al chunin totalmente sin guardia. Sus ojos no consiguieron huirde la figura enfrente, y su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a eso. Trago en seco al sentir un arrepentimiento y una necesidad enorme de desviar la mirada, pero era imposible.

Se buen sentido decía que tomará más fuerte el cobertor en las manos, pero su cuerpo afirmaba que no pasaría frio esa noche por otro motivo. Entre uno y otro, Iruka se vio abandonando el pedazo de tela, aventándose a los brazos de Kakashi, antes de que su mente pudiera procesar lo que había hecho, y un conocido sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza se apoderará de él.

Sus labios luego encontraron los labios que tanto ansiaba, y el chunin no protesto al abrir un poco más la boca para recibir la lengua astuta de Kakashi. Dejo que el recorriera cada rincón de su boca mientras se deshacía de su camisa.

Iruka no percibió que había sido conducido hasta la cama, notando apenas que su espalda estaba en el colchón, apartando los labios de los de su amante para respirar, envolviéndose nuevamente en el beso como si su vida dependiera enteramente de eso. Cada toque de Kakashi hacia a Iruka estremecer como si fuera la primera vez que aquellas manos hacían aquellos caminos. El estaba más sensible que antes, más ansioso por cada beso y por cada toque, lo que no paso desapercibido por Kakashi, que apenas sonreía al notar como respondía a todas sus investidas.

Los labios del jounin descendían por el pecho de Iruka, dando especial atención a los pezones del moreno, que a su vez se mecía en su cama suspirando largamente, mirando de reojo la línea de saliva que Kakashi dejaba en su abdomen. Cuando los labios de su amante descendieron a su bajo vientre, un gemido ronco escapo de Iruka, que arqueo su cuerpo para el deleite del hombre de cabellos grises. La lengua experta de Kakashi recorría el sexo del chunin sin prisa, para total desespero de Iruka, que comenzaba a mecerse aun más en la cama, murmurando palabras sin coherencia.

Kakashi hizo una pausa en lo que hacía al notar que Iruka estaba en su límite, para terminar de tirar las ropas de ambos, que solamente estorbaban. Suspiro aliviado al librarse de su pantalón que lo apretaba desde el momento que se había parado en la puerta del cuarto.

- K..Kakashi-san.. - Iruka abrió los ojos, murmurando con voz suave, completamente perdido en lujuria.

- Estás muy sensible hoy, Iruka-sensei – Kakashi sonrió mientras llevaba dos dedos en la dirección de la boca de Iruka, que los lamio gustoso, arrancando un estremecimiento del jounin.

- ¿Sensible...? – el pecho del moreno subía y bajaba en espasmos.

Necesito prepararte, ya hace al menos unos meses… al menos yo creo…

Iruka abrió la boca para reclamar la indirecta recibida, pero en vez de palabras groseras, su boca dejo escapar un gemido al sentirse lleno por los dedos del jounin, gimiendo aún más cuando Kakashi comenzó a moverlos, esperando que el cuerpo de Iruka se acostumbrara a la invasión.

Mientras tanto, aquella noche el jounin no estaba muy paciente, y las expresiones de placer que su compañero hacia tampoco facilitaban su trabajo.

- Dis..culpa, Iruka-sensei...

La mente de Iruka no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que había escuchado, pero el cuerpo del chunin supo cómo responder cuando Kakashi retiro sus dedos para penetrarlo con su sexo, arrancando un gemido alto de Iruka, que apretó la colcha con fuerza, una mezcla de dolor y placer. Kakashi había levantado las piernas del moreno, se inclino y respirando profundo, comenzó a moverse lentamente. Iruka no conseguía recordar si había sido tan doloroso otras veces, pero el dolor había dado lugar solamente al placer, conforme Kakashi aumentaba el ritmo de las estocadas y manipulaba hábilmente su sexo.

El cuarto se lleno de gemidos y suspiros, que parecía que aumentaban cada vez más.

El clímax llego primero para Iruka, que se sintió lleno de Kakashi enseguida, viendo el medio sonriso en los labios del jounin antes de que le cayese en su pecho, agotado.

Permanecieron así por algunos minutos, Iruka encaraba el techo con la respiración difícil, tanto por la "acción" y por el peso de Kakashi encima de su pecho, pero no se atrevería siquiera a mencionar tal hecho, prefiriendo apenas abrazar al jounin, hundiendo el rostro en los cabellos grises, sintiendo nuevamente el corazón pesado.

Kakashi retribuyo el abrazo, esperando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, para poder erguir el rostro, quedando sorprendido por ver una expresión tan triste en el rostro a su frente, que minutos antes sólo mostraba placer y satisfacción.

-Estás preocupado… - Kakashi apoyo las manos al lado del cuerpo de Iruka para poder verlo mejor.

Pero no hubo una respuesta para su pregunta. En vez de eso, la expresión de Iruka se volvió aún más seria, y sus ojos se desviaron de los ojos de Kakashi, encarando algún otro punto del cuarto. El jounin intento no notar, pero era difícil no notar la tímida lágrima que escurría por el ojo izquierdo del chunin, cayendo contra la sabana.

- Iruka… Iruka, por favor... – Kakashi giro el rostro de Iruka, sonriendo de lado al enjuagar los ojos que aun brillaban por la lágrima.- es para que estés sonriendo, no llorando.

-¿Porqué debería sonreír? – la voz de Iruka salió tan seria como la expresión de su cara.- No es que no quiera sonreír, pero… - hubo una pausa, acompañada de un suspiro - no consigo aceptar el hecho de que mañana a esta misma hora voy a estar solo aquí…- golpeando suavemente la cama.

Kakashi lo miro y después de algunos segundos, respondió con voz tranquila:

-Eso no deja de ser verdad. Durante algunos días no tendrás compañía, pero te lo dije, regresaré. Y cuando suceda espero que estés aquí para recibirme como hoy – las palmas de sus manos descendían por el rostro lloroso de Iruka – no voy a repetir que es nuestro trabajo, pero en ese tiempo quiero que recuerdes que no habrá un instante en que no voy a estar queriendo volver. Entonces, espera por mí, porque no existe otro lugar que yo quiera estar más que aquí contigo.

El rostro de Iruka se puso rojo y esbozo algo que parecía ser media sonrisa.

Kakashi se levanto y camino hasta el armario, volviendo a la cama con el cobertor que Iruka había dejado en el piso, cubriéndose, oyendo un murmullo sobre que al menos deberían ponerse los pantalones para dormir.

No hay necesidad, Iruka-sensei… - Kakashi sonreía mientras empujaba a Iruka contra si, acomodando al moreno en su pecho – vas a tener tiempo libre, puedes lavarlo nuevamente.

-¿Crees que limpiaría alguna cosa por ti? Iruka mintió descaradamente, girando los ojos para Kakashi, callando al ser besado por el mismo.

-Creo…

Los dos acabaron durmiendo entrelazados, e Iruka no supo decir hacia cuanto tiempo no tenía una noche de sueño tan tranquila.

El sol mal había salido cuando Kakashi ya estaba levantado, se despidió de Iruka con un beso en el cabello desarreglado, pero sin despertarlo.

Cuando el chunin se levanto horas después, no había señal de su compañía, y las verdaderas lágrimas, aquellas que había escondido salieron junto con un suspiro, mientras hundía el rostro en la almohada sintiéndose peor al sentir el aroma de Kakashi

Los dos días que siguieron fueron sofocantes y parecía para Iruka que el tiempo simplemente no pasaba. Había algo diferente que él no podía negar. Aquella era la primera vez que estaba tan ansioso y atento a cualquier noticia que viniera de afuera, al punto de pedir trabajar con los chunin del segundo piso. Pero, lo peor era por la noche.

En las dos noches que llego a casa después del trabajo, necesito fuerzas extras para no dejarse abatir y perderse en pensamiento e ideas pesimistas.

Al tercer día, las clases habían terminado más temprano, y mismo no siendo de su manera dejar la escuela antes del atardecer, aquel día en especia Iruka no quería pasar más que el tiempo necesario en las instalaciones. Llego a su casa y suspiro, se arremango las mangas de la camisa para hacer un (inútil) arreglo de la sala, cuando sus ojos saltaron de la mesa a la puerta, viéndola entreabrirse.

Los ojos de Iruka se apartaron y se olvido completamente de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la figura de Kakashi que entraba. El jounin no parecía muy bien visiblemente, sin el chaleco y con varias partes de su traje azul rasgadas, además de estar sin la banda. Eso fue totalmente irrelevante para Iruka, que apenas quería sentir que sus ojos no le jugaban una broma abrazando a Kakashi, arrancando un gemido bajo de dolor.

-Dis… disculpa…- Iruka se alejo de Kakashi con el rostro rojo, notando por primera vez el estado en el que se encontraba.

Kakashi hizo una señal con la mano que no importaba, inclinando la cabeza enseguida

-Estoy en casa.- el jounin bajo sus mascara, mostrando la misma sonrisa de siempre.

Iruka lo miro sorprendido.

Una serie de pensamiento le pasaban por la mente, había muchas cosas que quería saber, y muchas otras que él quería hablar, pero en aquel momento todo lo que pudo hacer fue tomar las mano del jounin entre las suyas, retribuyendo la misma sonrisa mientras que su corazón parecía increíblemente ligero, y una sensación que él no conseguía describir recorría su cuerpo.

-¡Bienvenido de regreso!

**Notas de la Autora:**

Para ser sincera estaba ansiosa de terminar este fanfic, ya que fue uno de los que más guste en escribir. Este ultimo capitulo es un bonus, creí que Kakashi e Iruka merecían un lemon. Confieso que la escena de los dos podría estar más detallada, pero percibí que me salió mejor con descripciones de sentimientos XD

No detalle tampoco lo que aconteció en la ausencia de Kakashi, pues no creo necesario por dos motivos: 1) está en la manga, y creo que la gran mayoría de lectores debe acompañarlo y 2) el fanfic era básicamente enfocado en Iruka.

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo duro la misión de Kakashi con el equipo 10, entonces acabe escogiendo dos días.

En fin, quiero agradecer a todos los lectores e los review recibidos. Mis más sinceras "muchas gracias" por haber leído hasta aquí :D

**Notas de la traductora:**

Escusas hay muchas, así que sólo diré (o más bien escribiré): perdón por la tardanza, pero lo he escrito, si lo empiezo, lo termino jajajaja

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí esta historia, perdón las faltas de ortografía, espero que de menos se entienda .'

Muchas gracias a todos y a todas por tomarse un tiempo y leer la historia y más por dejar un comentario, así que en este último capítulo espero rvw ehhh! ;P


End file.
